Green eyed devil
by Rennerd
Summary: An idea that occured to me, may or may not continue so feel free to use anything you like. Basic premise is HP summons RG to get rid of voldemort, but ends up deciding to become her servant instead.


"There… done" Harry Potter said, stepping back from 3 intricate runic circles and wiping sweat from his brow. "Now, where is that book…" He frowned, looking around.

Spotting the book, he walked over and picked it up, flicking through to the right page, beginning to chant in an unintelligible language.

As the chant reached it's end, darkness swirled around inside the circles, until a flash of red appeared, and a figure appeared inside the circles. "What an interesting way to summon me"

He frowned again, looking at the figure. "I expected a monstrous demon, screaming about how I was a foolish mortal, not a pretty girl."

The figure shrugged, "You can't say I'm not the more aesthetic option though."

He nodded in agreement "True."

The figure stepped forward, revealing a beautiful red haired girl in a school uniform. "I'm Rias Gremory, a devil. Nice to meet you."

He considered for a moment. On the one hand giving a devil your name was bad, but on the other… he nodded. "I'm Harry Potter."

She smiled at him, "So, what can I help you with? You must have summoned me for a reason right?"

He arched an eyebrow "Straight to business eh? That's fine with me. You see, I have a… problem. There's this mad man, says he's the most powerful mage ever. I'm calling bullshit on that, give me 5 years, 10 tops and I'll beat him hands down. Unfortunately he has a bunch of morons following him, killing torturing, all that stuff, and he has a grudge against me since he killed himself while trying to kill me. Annoyingly he didn't have the grace to stay dead. He's back, and I'm top of his 'to kill' list, and the government are a bunch of retards who won't admit he's back." He paused for a moment here, and Rias, who had been nodding along continued.

"So you want me to get rid of him right?"

"That's right, him and his moron followers."

She pushed some buttons on a device she pulled out from… somewhere, before frowning. "How odd." She pushed some more buttons. "That would involve a prophecy… that wouldn't be cheap. The only way to pay for this contract would be to give me the world, or something of equal value."

He frowned. "Unfortunately if I had the world I wouldn't need you to get rid of him."

She nodded in agreement before speaking. "Maybe we've been looking at this wrong. Maybe you could come to a different world , leave all this behind. Oh, I know! Why don't you become my servant. You can leave the madman behind, and I'll take good care of you."

He considered this for a moment. On the one hand, signing away his freedom on the other… "That is your real body right? You're not really an eldritch abomination or anything right?"

She placed her hands on her hips and said in a jokingly angry tone "Of course it is my real body. Devils aren't all hideous monsters you know!"

He smirked "Just checking. Sure, I'll be your servant, but I want some conditions."

"Okay, let's make a contract then."

... ... ...

"Okay, you become my servant, and in return I'll make sure you get all this." She agreed.

"Alright. So how do I become your servant?" he asked.

"You die." She smirked.

"…."

"…"

"…seriously?"

"Yep".

"Any particular way?" he asked.

"No, you die and I resurrect you as my devil servant."

"Hahahahahahaha, excellent. There's some stuff I wanted to do, but unfortunately it would kill me. What an awesome coincidence that there is someone who can bring me back afterwards!"

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He grinned madly, kicked a bucket of water over onto the circles, causing them to stop glowing, before he turned and walked away, "Come on, let me show you something good."

She paused for a moment before following him. "I'm surprised you let me out the circle with the way devils are considered in this world."

"Bah, the middle circle forced you to speak honestly, I know you weren't lying."

He opened a chest before rummaging inside it. At the curious expression on her face he explained "enchanted chest. Did it myself, honestly where's the fun and excitement in simply buying an enchanted chest, although most the morons simply charm them." He rolled his eyes. "Ah-ha" He pulled out a jar with a thick red liquid in. "Dragon blood, very useful, but expensive as hell. You wouldn't believe what I had to get through to get this. Anyway there are a couple of rituals I want to do using this, but I don't have enough, so I worked out how to combine them. Hermione said it couldn't be done, shows what little miss teacher's pet knows." He trailed off muttering "But anyway I worked it out, but the strain on my body would kill me." He grinned "But fortunately we have that little hiccup solved." He pulled out some more objects. "bat wings, basilisk blood and the blood of a metamorph. I'll have to thank Tonks for letting me borrow this (without permission he muttered). By a fortuitous turn of luck, we're under Pluto's effect, and the potion will only take about an hour to make, so I can pull this off. Please, make yourself comfortable" he waved his hand at a chair. He turned back to the chest, pulling out his invisibility cloak. "This was 'supposedly' made by the personification of death. I won't deny it has some interesting characteristics, but if that is true, then it is more a conceptual item made manifest, so I should be able to apply the concept to myself. Unfortunately the cloak will be destroyed either way, but it's a sacrifice for science, mwahahahaha." He pulled out some more objects. "These are for a ritual to fuse my wand with my body, theoretically it will make 'magical circuits' within my body that I can use to cast spells. I designed this ritual myself so I have no idea what it will truly do," His eyes shone "Isn't it exciting?"

She just smiled indulgently at him

He stopped suddenly "Ah, we should probably go to the bank first, I may not be able to withdraw it after I'm reborn, and like hell I'll leave it for the morons of this world to take."

"Don't you have family or friends in this world to leave it to?" she asked, curious.

He shrugged "my friends value the words of a senile old codger more than our friendship, and the closest thing I have to family is my Godfather who I first met a couple of years ago, and have spent less than a month with since he's an escaped convict. The closest bond to this world I have is my owl and she' just that, a pet. I'm fine without them."

"I see." She did.

... ... ...

They entered the bank, and were escorted to a room with his account manager. "Greetings human" the goblin sneered "You cannot access the potter vault until you come of argh." He stopped speaking as a knife appeared in his throat. The guards drew readied their spears and glared menacingly at them.

Harry pulled out his knife and cleaned it on the goblin's coat as Rias looked mildly shocked by the turn of events.

"You dare kill us in our own territory human" A large goblin snarled.

"I refuse to be insulted by being forced to deal with this runt" he said simply.

The goblins paused for a moment before the large one who had spoken laughed. "Nice to see a human who can negotiate. I'm the manager of this account. How can I help."

... ... ...

They walked out the bank with all of his money in a bag he enchanted to carry it.

"A couple more stops to hide all of my family's property, and I'll begin the ritual okay?" he asked her.

"Fine" she agreed, and they disappeared with a pop.

... ... ...

The sound of laughing echoed around the chamber, as Harry cycled through various hair colors, before pausing a moment in concentration before completely vanishing, then reappearing a moment later.

"It worked! They said it couldn't be done, but I did it anyway!" he laughed merrily.

Rias smiled at him "I'm glad you're happy, my cute servant. Shall we go? I'll introduce you to the others."

"Sure thing my mistress" he said happily.

"No, no no no." She said shaking her head. "Call me Rias, or president from now on, okay."

"Okay, Rias" He agreed, walking over to her. "Dobby", he called "implement strategy omega 3" he said to the elf, before a summoning circle appeared beneath their feet and they vanished.

Dobby watched for a moment before mumbling to himself "Omega 3, the greasy bat who insults the great Harry Potter sir won't know what hit him" before disappearing with a pop.

**A.N.** **well, just felt like writing this since it occurred to me. To put it bluntly I have no real intention to continue writing this, so any one who likes the idea feel free. I was thinking Rias was from an Alternate reality, but maybe not, who knows. I reserve the right to make characters act in the way I want regardless of what they did or didn't do in canon. Simply put, I don't like Ron, or any weasley really, and it's irritating when 'slytherin' is used as a synonym for cunning, Hermione isn't a true genius who is as attractive as supermodels. To use a quote, there is a fine line between genius and madness, and I feel Hermione lacks the 'spark'.**

**The goblin scene was a slap in the face for anyone who writes goblins as tragically misunderstood nice guys. **

**Since I have no intention of writing this, I didn't really care if things were contrived or unrealistic, I felt like writing so I wrote. I glossed over a lot of things that should have been said, I know. In all took me half an hour, tops.**

**If I did write this, I probably would have included Issei somehow, but he'd have been the butt monkey who always wants a girl but never gets one. Personal preference you understand. I probably was more inclined to write this than other ideas I've had since I ****really**** think there are way too many HP crossovers with femHarry or gayHarry, and hopefully if anyone is inspired by this they won't spin one in those directions.**

**If the cloak was a deathly hallow, then I would have written it so it couldn't be seen through by anyone, and immune to tinkering (if Dumbledore charmed it is your explanation). It can hide from death, so not even 'deaths power' (the wand) can get through it. I'd probably have given it other abilities too though.**

**This is set in year 5 (probably guessed that) and probably before Rias get's Issei. maybe Harry uses 1 pawn (mutaition perhaps) and Issei 7, or Harry replaces a character. Who knows.**


End file.
